Friend's Touch
by Lilas
Summary: Heero comes home sick and Duo gets pissed off... *NOT YAOI*
1. Friend's Touch

Disclaimer: I don't own them and that's that. 

Author's notes: I was bored and I had just read good fic and I got inspired... So here it is! Hope you guys like it and don't forget to C&C okay? I'd really like to hear what you thought! ^-^

***************

Friends' Touch 

The door opened with a snap, the corridor's artificial light flooding the tiny apartment with light it hadn't seen within the past twenty-four hours. A shadow crossed the distance from the door to the small bed resting in the one room apartment in less than ten seconds, closing the door with a soft thud; a small body collapsing in between the mess of sheets and blankets.

A loud sigh was heard followed by sounds suggesting the figure turned in the bed, trying to find a position comfortable for his exhausted body. Another sigh was heard followed by a sudden yelp and then a groan.

The click of the door opening was heard through the now quiet room and then the light flashed on, finally illuminating the tiny dorm for the first time in a while. A brown head popped from behind the door, a brown braid hanging down from the young man's shoulder. He scanned the room quietly, his eyes clearly indicating he did not expect to find what he was searching for… But his eyes stopped and rested at the figure lying in the bed.

He stepped into the room, shutting the door behind himself. He was about to shout out one of his cheerful hellos when something about the boy caught his eyes. He moved his gaze to the floor where he could see small patches of red covering the already dirty floor. His gaze followed the trail frantically, his eyes finally resting again on the boy… and on the wound clearly visible through his ripped shirt.

"Heero! What happened?!" Duo screamed as he rushed to his friend's side.

"An… accident… Duo… hurts…" a pained and raspy voice answered him in a whisper.

"Oh God… I'll be right back… Try not to move around," Duo stated, quickly getting up and running to the bathroom, grabbing the first aid kit and rushing back to Heero's side.

He immediately disinfected the wound and wrapped it as tight as possible, checking for internal bleeding or broken bones. He sighed in relief realizing those were his only wounds… Now all he needed to know was what the heck had happened to Heero! When he'd left a week before he was fine, and now he was awful! All he had gone to do was watch over Relena during her stay at their colony… So what had gone wrong?

Duo stopped his train of thought as he picked up on Heero's shallow breathing, his chest rising up and down quickly as sweat dripped down his face and covered his body. Duo worriedly touched his forehead and quickly pulled his hand away from his friend's skin. He was burning! Heero had never had a fever before! Could it be an infection?

"Heero…" Duo spoke out softly, moving the bangs away from his friend's closed eyes. "I need you to tell me where it's hurting."

"My… chest… burning…" Heero spoke between gasps, his voice hoarse and pained as shivers gripped his body.

Duo stared at his friend, concern gripping at his heart. He was going to need a good doctor to take care of him. Something serious had happened and Duo intended to find out what, but for that he needed Heero to stay alive.

He reached for the vidphone on Heero's night table and dialed a number, waiting impatiently for someone to pick up. Finally, a blond girl with an enormous smile plastered on her face appeared, her mouth forming a small 'oh' as she recognized the young man calling.

"Duo! It's so nice to see you! I'll call Quatre. Just a second," she spoke, not allowing him to utter a word in reply. He heard her calling a name and soon after, shoving was heard and Quatre's smiling face appeared on the screen.

"Duo! Long time no see! What can I do for you?" Quatre sweet face asked with sincerity and gentleness.

"Quatre, I need you to come down here with the best doctor you have as quick as you humanly can," Duo replied urgently, his gaze drifting to the suffering Heero lying on his bed.

"Why? What's wrong?" Quatre's voice asked concerned, his happy mood quickly replaced by his worried face.

"I don't know, but Heero came back today and he was bleeding and now he has a huge fever… He needs a doctor, but I don't want to bring him to a hospital. He'd kill me," he replied to the boy on the screen quickly. "Please," he finished his voice close to begging.

"All right. I'll be there thirty minutes max. Try to keep his temperature down. Bye," Quatre replied shutting the communication before Duo could thank him.

******

All too quickly, Quatre had come and gone with the doctor, assuring Duo that Heero would recover and that all he needed was time, patience and will. Duo sighed for God knew how many times already as he watched over his sick friend, still wondering what in hell's name had happened… 

"Relena…" a soft murmur was given off by Heero as he dreamed in his feverish world. "Please… Don't go…" he continued, turning his head from side to side, a frown on his face. 

Duo stared at his friend as the latter reached out a hand to grasp nothing but air. Had he shown himself to Relena? Had she rejected him? Duo knew from the start that Heero was madly in love with the girl, his theory had been tested as he'd often heard his friend's shouts at night directed towards the girl haunting him from his room next door. So what had happened? Why was he calling out to her again and how had he gotten injured? 

"I'm sorry… Please…" his pleas continued softly, as his tossing became increasingly violent. "I love you… Why-why are you leaving me?" 

Duo stared at his friend, shock quickly followed by anger etched on his face. He'd gone to her! He'd finally managed to go up to her and tell her he loved her? Had he finally admitted the emotion to himself and gotten the courage to talk to her? Apparently he had… However, it'd seemed like she pushed him away, refused him… 

How could she? Could she actually be that insensitive? She'd been the one to torture him, making him feel things he'd never felt before, things he'd forgotten by the time he had reached age 6… She had been the one to penetrate so deep within his shell that she succeeded in making him feel insecure on his goals, his mission and his emotions… She had been the one to make him fall for her and how did she respond when he finally, after so much internal suffering, told her what she'd wanted to hear for so long? She pushed him away!! 

A silent knock suddenly ripped Duo out of his thinking, his head wiping towards the door. Who the hell could it be? He shook his head and got up from where he had been seated and walked towards the close door from where the banging was slowly and effectively increasing, starting to irritate Duo. He grabbed the knob and swung the door open, ready the start cursing at the person when his breath caught in his throat. 

In front of him, black circles underneath a pair of eyes and dirty blond hair falling messily around her face, stood Relena… The one person Duo could just about kill at that moment… 

"What do you want?" he hissed out, every ounce of loathing intended in his tone. 

Relena visibly winced at his voice, but she replied coolly, "I want to see Heero." 

"No. I'm not letting you near him. Especially in his condition… You'd only manage to hurt him more than you already have. You aren't getting near him, especially not when I'm around…" 

"Hurt him?!" Relena shouted, anger taking over her common sense of patience. "He's the one who nearly crushed my heart by walking away, by never keeping in touch and by never ever showing me one fifth of his feelings! What was I to do? Believe what he said and embrace him with open arms after three years? I've build a life without him and he isn't getting back in!" Relena continued shouting, her anger gripping every muscles of her body. 

"Then what are you doing here?!" Duo yelled back, his body blocking any view or entrance into the dorm. 

"He was cut by a knife when he saved me from a murder attempt. He didn't wait for the paramedics and just left bleeding. I was worried… So I followed him. But I lost myself and saw Quatre and asked him if he knew where he was…" she answered, her voice lower as she suddenly felt ashamed of where she was. 

"Well he's fine, no thanks to you. So now you can leave and never come back," Duo hissed out again, his hatred for Relena slowly coming back from the long years back when the war still ragged. 

"Don't talk to me like that! You have no idea what I've been through!" Relena shouted in anger, tears brimming her now closed eyes as she fought to control herself. She sure as hell was not going to crack in front of that… _ass! _

"Actually, I do! I know exactly what you have been though. As does Heero for that matter!" Duo finally yelled, begging forgiveness for betraying his friend's secret and knowing that his chances of Heero ever trusting him again with what he was doing were close to nil. 

"What… What do you mean you know?" Relena choked out, fear slowly gripping at her throat. 

"Didn't you ever think it weird no one ever tried to murder you while you slept during the first couple of years? Didn't you ever wonder why there never were bombs in your house or you work area for the past three years? Are you that blind?!" Duo continued shouting, his voice becoming more angered by the moment… He knew the answer and deep inside, he fought to control his temper that he knew would explode as soon as she uttered the words… 

"No, you mean he was… All this time and I didn't even realize? All this time I thought no one had thought to do that and it was because…" Relena whispered back, closing her eyes as she waited for Duo's wrath to slap her in the face with words of anger and frustration… Now she knew why she was still alive and she shook with hatred for herself at rejecting Heero. She knew she should have trusted her heart… Stupid conscience! 

"Goddamn it child! Are you that stupid?! Did you even read the goddamn card he gave you with the teddy bear before ripping it?! Did you ever try to consider what he had meant by them?!" Duo screamed in frustration, his hands raising to the air before clashing down on Relena's shoulders shaking her. 

"I was afraid to believe… I thought he just didn't want to be forgotten… I, I was so stupid!" Relena shouted, finally releasing her control over her tears and buried her face in her hands, sobs racking her body and shivers running down her spine. 

She fell to the floor, allowing it to support her exhausted body. After all those days crying over Heero, after all that suffering thinking he had forgotten her and he was right next to her all along… Protecting her from the shadows and the demons, but never close enough to protect her from her own demons. She jerked when she felt a pair of hands hugging her and pulling her to a chest. She didn't care who it was, even if it was Duo, she grabbed the fabric of the shirt in her shaking hands and wept for the days passed by… 

"Hey, I'm sorry Relena," Duo's sweet voice filled her ears. "It's just that I got kind of angry, me being the one that had to comfort Heero whenever he came back home, depressed by your cries…" 

"He what?" Relena asked softly, drying her tears and sniffing as Duo's last lines caught her attention. 

"I guess you deserve to know…" Duo spoke out, sitting on the floor next to the girl. "Every night he came home, he was very upset with himself for making you cry so much and I was the one to assure him that one day he'd be able to be with you… Relena, he used to scream out your name in dreams. When he wasn't watching over you, he was making sure there were no assassination attempts at you…" 

Relena placed her hands on her mouth as tears started to gather in her eyes and she gasped in horror. "My God… What have I done?" She looked up at Duo, eyes pleading, "Please let me see him… Please Duo. I have to apologize, I have to tell him the truth…" 

Duo sighed and looked at the floor and then slowly turned towards the still wide open door. He couldn't hear Heero's soft cries, but he was sure he was still at it. Was it wise to let her near him again? To let her conquer his heart and risk the possibility of her breaking it again? 

*Don't be stupid,* a little voice spoke to him. *You'd want Hilde to visit you if you were sick… And you know he still loves her,* the voice continued in a motherly tone, a tone that sounded much like Sister Helen's… 

Duo grinned at the funny voice… He didn't know his conscience was a girl! Oh well, anything was possible. He sighed again and turned to face Relena. Her eyes were red and her cheeks puffy. Her hair, which usually fell straight and gracefully down her back, was in a ponytail with strands falling on her face. He smiled down at her and slowly nodded his head and snickered inside as a smile capable of illuminating the night appeared on her face. She lunged herself forward and hugged Duo fiercely, rushing to Heero's side right away. 

Duo slowly got up and followed her in, watching as she comforted Heero in his feverish state. A pair of arms snaked around his waist and he started, pivoting around to come face to face with Hilde's smiling face. He followed her gaze to the couple and smiled, knowing that Relena would keep Heero's heart as well as his soul safe and cozy by her side. 

He turned back to face Hilde and smiled softly, encircling his arms around her shoulders and leading her outside the apartment to leave the two youths alone. He closed the door behind him and immediately started chuckling. 

"What's so funny?" the petite girl asked the braided baka standing next to her. 

"Guess what," Duo asked controlling his laughter. 

"What?" Hilde asked hesitantly, not sure if she really wanted to know the answer. 

"My conscience is a girl…" 

"Why am I not surprised?" Hilde questioned exasperated. "I think you were a girl in your past life… Especially since you love that braid so much…" She paused and ran a hand through his hair and took hold of his braid in her hands and eyed it evilly. "I wonder how you'd look with it chopped off…." 

"NO!!!" Duo screamed, his voice becoming high-pitched. 

"Calm down! I'm kidding! I love that braid of yours…" she reassured him. 

"Really?" Duo asked, mischievous gleaming in his eyes as he leaned his face closer to hers. 

"Really…" Hilde replied closing the distance between them and kissing him fully on his lips. 

When they parted, they both looked in Heero's apartment to see Relena by his side, holding his hand in hers as he slept. Things were going to get more complicated from now on… Or maybe they'd just settle down to a close to normal state. Only time would tell. 


	2. Friend's Touch2

Disclaimer: You know it, I know, we _all_ know it… Even thought we may not like it…

Author's note: THANK You FOR REVIEWING!!!! Due to some high demands, I did an unplanned sequel to Friend's Touch, which at the moment is called Friend's Touch 2, for lack of imagination on my part… This is right after the first one and I think it's more of an ending… Sorry if you think they're OOC... You tell me! R&R, okay guys? I'm eager to know what you thought of it…

****

Friend's Touch 2

By Lilas

I slowly opened my eyes to gaze at shiny aquamarine eyes… Eyes that looked incredibly like Relena's… but she wouldn't be here. She's the one that shooed me away from her and then she couldn't possibly have followed be through the rain. Or could she? I closed my eyes and let a groan escape my lips as a pain in my stomach made itself recognize. I knew what it was… the knife wound. Duo must have patched it up. I hope he didn't take me to the hospital… I'd kill him if he did. I hate hospitals. They remind me too much of when Sally tied me up to the bed… Never got over that one…

I felt a small pressure on my forehead and a wet cloth wiping my sweat away… I hoped the person would never stop… It felt so good. But good things never last forever; you learn that through experiences… Usually bad experiences, but experiences nonetheless. Eventually, the cloth was taken away from my face and something soft, warm and wet pressured on my cheek making a small, perky noise.

I opened my eyes to see Relena's smiling face over mine, her eyes sparkling with tears and her lips in one of the many smiles that melt my heart… Wait a minute… What was _Relena_ doing here? I thought she hated me! No, maybe I'm dead and she got killed and now she came to take me away… Man, I hope that wasn't it!

"It's okay Heero… You'll be fine," her soft voice whispered to me, calming me somewhat.

I moaned again from the pain in my stomach. I couldn't be dead… With this kind of pain, no one could be dead. Duo's often told me I'm paranoid, and now I think I have proof. Here I am, hallucinating about Relena again and thinking I'm dead… This is just like when I woke up and thought Catherine was Relena… Why won't the girl leave me alone? If she doesn't want me, fine, but she has got to stop haunting me!

"I'm sorry I told you to go away… I didn't mean it Heero…" her voice came to me again.

This time I opened my eyes and looked up to she her crying next to me. Her tears rolled down her cheeks and landed on the mattress, forming small, wet patches of water, turning the white sheet into a grayish color. Very slowly and painfully I raised my hand to her face, deep inside afraid that I'd brush nothing but air, but then I hit something solid and wet. My eyes bulged out in surprise that I was actually feeling her skin and then I wiped the tears away.

"I'm so sorry…" she spoke again, taking my hand in hers and pressing it against her face.

I couldn't move… I was too shocked to actually think at that moment. I was too happy to have her next to me to find words to speak to her. In an attempt to pull her in a hug, since words weren't coming to me, I tried to sit up rapidly, pulling myself on my elbow that wasn't lifted to touch her face…

Let me tell you something. Don't ever try that after you were pierced with a knife… It hurts like hell! I felt her hands push me back down onto the soft mattress and heard a soft chuckle. I looked up, expecting to see Relena's smiling face, but faced nothing but sadness etched into her eyes and features… What had happened?!

"I'm so sorry Heero… I guess I shouldn't have come back… I'm sorry if I upset you…" she started rambling.

Again, I was too shocked and tired to understand what she was saying, but I did catch the part about her thinking coming back was bad idea… What was she thinking? Coming back to me was the best thing she'd done in her life! I tried to move my mouth, but I found myself lacking the strength, so with the hand that she still held on her cheek, I pulled it towards me gently. As she understood what I wanted her to do, she leaned forward and stopped her face right in front of mine, her forehead touching mine.

Suddenly, her face started to spin in front of me, and everything was turning upside down in a frenzy. What was going on? I felt as if I would throw up any second as the bile slowly made its way in my throat. Fighting against unconsciousness now, I slowly brought her cheek in front of my mouth and gave her a quick peck, allowing her to see my smile before the world around me turned black and I fell into the inviting black world inside my mind…

***

I guess it must have been a couple of hours before consciousness was granted to me. When I fluttered my eyes open, the room was dim and the quarter moon and stars shone brightly from my open window. I shifted my head sideways and felt something slide from my forehead and tumble to floor. A cloth…

I gazed around the room slowly, wondering if everything was supposed to be spinning so fast when I caught sight of a figure sitting in front of my computer. I squinted my eyes to try to clear as well as focus my vision to identify the person, but to no avail. I did manage to make out something that looked like a brown snake coming from the person's head…

A braid, I thought to myself. There's only one person that'd have a braid like that, that I know of at least…

"Duo?" I whispered, my voice actually coming out as a whimper as a blinding pain emanated from my abdomen at that same moment.

I heard shuffling coming from the other side, but my eyes were closed due to the intense pain that threatened to send me back to the lonely place I had just ridden myself from. I heard some splashing and the cloth was placed back on my forehead, its coolness helping me a little. I slowly opened my eyes to meet with those of Duo's; to meet his worried gaze and a little angered at that matter too…

"Could I… have some water?" I asked softly, my throat suddenly gone dry from the sleep and from the glare he was giving me… He'd been hanging around me way too much…

He lifted himself from his seat without uttering a word to me and went to the small kitchenette, grabbing a glass and pouring some water. I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. I'd never seen him this mad at me before. Then again, he didn't have any reason to be before… Now he did. I had promised him I'd be careful, but I hadn't been… Actually, I had never bothered to be, that is until I felt the knife pierce me. Then I knew I was in for it…

He sat down next to me and placed his hand behind my head, lifting it up to the glass and tipping it slowly to allow me to take a sip without using much of my energy. I took a huge gulp and sighed as he helped me lean back… My side was killing me and my head was throbbing, but I knew what was coming next. Duo was too predictable…

"What happened?"

What'd I say? I sighed softly and looked down to my hands as I leaned against the soft pillows. I started to wonder where Relena was and if she was okay. She seemed so sad when she was here taking care of me… I heard something in the distance and looked up to see Duo's waiting face. Maybe it was him who'd just spoken. I couldn't tell; my vision was a haze and my hearing playing tricks on me.

"I was injured," I replied in my everlasting monotone voice.

Sometimes I wish I could just open up and be myself, but the harsh training drilled into me impeded me of doing so, no matter how much I truly wanted to be set free. I heard Duo give an annoyed sigh and suddenly felt a hand on my chin, lifting my face up to gaze at his infinite eyes… Eyes that claimed to be Shinigami-sama…

"I know that… How?" he asked softly, making me take in a sharp breath of air at the tone. It was so… un-Duo like.

"A knife," I stated, not in the mood to give out the details.

He shook his head impatiently and suddenly I felt a pressure at my side, where my knife wound was. I tried to look down but Duo's hand would not allow me. All I could do was stare at his eyes, confusion quickly bypassing my defenses… But that was all I allowed before a sharp pain enveloped my mind. What the hell was he doing?

"Heero, I want you to tell me," he spoke in a cold voice, close to mirroring mine.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked against the pain burning at my side.

"I'm making you talk," was his simple answer.

I could never counter his comment as I suddenly inhaled a sharp breath as the pain increased in volumes. Black spots started to cover my vision and fright took over my mind as I thought back on the nightmares I had been having, unwilling to go back to that cold and dark void that was my subconscious…

"All right…" I whispered hoarsely. "I'll tell you…"

The pain went away quickly and as soon as I relaxed, Duo let go of my chin and I slumped backwards, and wiped the sweat on my forehead with shaky hands… He'd never acted that way before… What in the world was going on? He was scary the hell outta me!

"Start talking," he spoke again, his voice as cold as mine, his usually shining and glowing eyes dead to the world… or at least to me.

I shuddered under his gaze and gulped harshly for various reasons, but mostly because of his icy voice. Again I wondered what had happened to him for him to change so drastically… Could all this be because he's mad at me? Could someone be that mad at his friend? Was it possible?

"Well?"

I looked up and sighed, organizing my thoughts in my head, trying to put some order into what I was going to tell him, but just gave up at the task.

"I was in the shadows watching her, following her…" I started, closing my eyes at the memories. "I… I was debating whether I should tell her or not. I mean, it had been quite sometime, ne?" I looked up, hoping to see some sort of facial expression, but his face was blank, not allowing anything to pass through.

I gulped and took in a deep breath before closing my eyes again. "I figured I should… And I did. When she was alone in the bathroom, I walked in and stood in the shadows, watching her fix her make up. I think I was smiling…" I smiled a little at the memory of a pouting Relena trying to rearrange her make up…

Realizing I wasn't going to hear a peep out of Duo before I was finished, I simply continued on, "Then she turned to where I stood and looked at me angrily and asked me what I was doing there… I was pretty impressed she'd known I was there, so I stepped out of the shadows and told her I was watching over her. She only hmphed before turning back towards the mirror… And then I told her," I stopped, trying my best to think of what happened afterwards, but it was all such a blur…

"I… I can't… remember exactly what happened afterwards..." I laughed nervously, a shaky smile on my lips, my eyes still closed… It helped me forget the dizziness, and I didn't have to see Duo's face in front of me… "I remember seeing her slowly turn back and tell me she… didn't feel the same and then she stepped out of the bathroom… I… I followed her and just as I was catching up to her, I saw someone dive for her and I jumped in front of her and felt a blinding pain as something entered me."

I stopped, not looking up at him but simply remembering her scream by my side and the pain that had engulfed me for a brief second before I had shoved it at the back of my mind as much as I could… I'd given the wanna-be murderer a good pounding afterwards, until the fat, armed bodyguards showed up and took him away that is…

"And after that?" Duo's voice spoke from the shadows of my mind.

I opened my eyes, not recalling have ever closed them and looked at him, unsure of what to say. "I left," I finally replied after an awkward silence, my mouth dry once again.

He seemed to relax next to me and his face fell and his trademark grin appeared in his features once again. As I saw him shift, I felt more comfortable and open than I had been and fell tiredly against the pillows behind me, my eyes looking at him the whole time as his grin broke into a smile. He placed a hand on my shoulder, smiling, a sorry expression covering his still cheerful face.

"I'm sorry, Heero. I just… I had to get the story straight. Relena was being hysterical when she told me and I had to know how you'd gotten injured," he spoke softly, as if he were ashamed.

"Relena? She really was here?"

He nodded and my mouth opened slightly at the thought… I hadn't been hallucinating. She had really come and apologized… I had to find her. I had to tell her I forgave her! I swung my legs to the side and sat up quickly, bringing a wave of nausea with it, placing my hand on my head as it began to pound violently. I felt a pair of strong hands push me back down on the soft, inviting covers and accepted the offer.

"I told her all about your wandering…" Duo whispered.

"You what?!" I bellowed incredulous.

"I'm sorry Heero, but I had to. She was being a real b-… brat and I had to make her know that you've felt that way for a long time… I'm really sorry and I'd understand if you'd hate me forever and never trust and-"

"No, it's okay Duo," I cut him off, one of my rare smile on my face.

He looked at me gratefully and stood up from his chair and silently exited my apartment through the adjacent door leading to his. I've never told him, but I feel like he's my big brother for some reason. He is a bit older than I am, but it's mostly because he gives me advices on life and how to live like a normal human being, or as normal as I would ever get… and I'm thankful for that. One day, I'll make it up to him.

My thoughts were interrupted when the door creaked open and a figure with long dirty blond hair peeked through the door. Her eyes were red and black circles appeared around them. Her hair was uncared for and her face scared, unsure whether she'd be welcomed or rejected… I guess I must let some sort of facial expression through at her sight for she instantly relaxed and stepped in the room, coming to sit next to me.

She took my hand in her and inhaled deeply before whispering, tears in her eyes, "I'm so sorry…"

I squeezed her hand back, a smile tugging at my lip. "Don't be… I would have felt the same, if the capability was in me."

"It is Heero… And I can help you search… If you still give me that privilege," she replied hesitantly, the voice shy and sweet.

"Always…"

She smiled again and kissed my cheek lightly before standing up and adjusting her uniform. She walked to the small living room and picked up her ivory colored purse, placing it on her delicate shoulder. She walked back to where I lay and smiled again, giving me another peck.

"I have to get going. I'll be expecting you to show your face more often… Or am I going to have you get knifed again?"

"No ma'am…" I joked back.

She smiled and exited the door, winking at me before closing it entirely. A broad smile covered my features as I brought my hand up to my cheek and touched it lightly… Things were looking up already, and I hadn't been awake for more than three hours! I could get used to this…

I sighed contently and lay back down, bringing the covers up to my chin. My limbs were covered in tiredness and I found myself unable to keep my eyes open much longer. I thought back to Relena's smiling face and sighed again. For the first time in my life, I felt free, like nothing could touch me… And I loved every second of it!


End file.
